Deja De Jugar Conmigo
by The Fountain Of Eternal Youth
Summary: -Primer fic que escribo en mi vida-. Todo comienza con Sportacus jugando al escondite y Robbie haciendo un pequeño sacrificio: dejar entrar al elfo a su casa. SPORTAROBBIE


**Author's Note: **

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, y fue bajo la influencia de mi gran amiga Queen-Skyzophrenya... Bien. Busqué fics de Sportarobbie aquí y encontré poco tirándole a nada. Yo se que hay muchos fans de esta peculiar pareja, así que esto va para ustedes. Y si no tengo éxito, pues me veré obligada a traducirlo al ingles porque al parecer allá si les gusta. Y, creanme, no quiero hacer eso.**

**Suficiente blah blah blah...**

* * *

Robbie abrió los ojos repentinamente. Era casi media mañana; nada mal para el autoproclamado villano de Lazytown. Lo que, a sus ojos, estaba bastante mal, era el hecho de que alguien lo había despertado al tocar la puerta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada, todo el tiempo maldiciendo a quien quiera que fuera lo suficientemente osado como para molestarlo. Subió la escalera y con algo de trabajo logró abrir la escotilla.

Asomó solamente la cabeza, volteando de un lado a otro, sin poder ver a la persona que se había atrevido a venir. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una cara casi lo hizo caer.

"Hola Robbie!!" -saludo Sportacus con energía.

"Que carajos haces aquí" -respondió Robbie reemplazando su sorpresa con exasperación.

"Sshhhh... los niños y yo jugamos al escondite" -explico el elfo amante de los deportes al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras de un salto y empujaba a un lado a Robbie en el proceso. "Los lugares donde planeaba ocultarme ya estaban ocupados, y no quería que me encontraran, así que vine aquí." Explicó una vez dentro, contemplando ingenuamente la expresión en el rostro del hombre frente a él. "...No te importa... ¿O si?"

"De hecho, Sportakook, si me importa, y mucho. Así que ya puedes largarte y dejar--" -no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba en el proceso de empujar a Sportacus escaleras arriba hacia la salida, cuando ambos escucharon la lejana voz de Trixie anunciando que comenzaría a buscar en ese momento. Sportacus se entusiasmó aun mas y volvió a bajar las escaleras de nuevo y... otra vez empujando al pobre Robbie.

"Sólo hasta que termine el juego, si?" -pidió el chico azul con una sonrisa.

"Ja! de verdad crees que te dejare quedarte aquí por un estúpido jueguito de niños?" -dijo Robbie con desdén

Lo peor era que, de hecho, Robbie lo estaba considerando.

* * *

"Así que... Aquí es donde vives...?" -dijo Sportacus caminando de un lado a otro, ocasionalmente tomando algún objeto raro que se encontrara a su alcance, sólo para que Robbie se los arrebatara y los pusiera cuidadosamente en su sitio. 

"Linda silla..." -antes que el villano se diera cuenta, ese Sportadork se las había arreglado para encontrar otra diversión: La Silla. El elfo azul paso sus dedos lentamente por el mueble naranja sintiendo el suave material.

"Alejate de MI silla!!!" -gritó Robbie molesto, del otro lado de la habitación. Pero al parecer el activo deportista no tenia ninguna intención de obedecer. Se apoyó con una mano en el respaldo y salto sobre éste, para caer cómodamente en el asiento.

"...Cómodo..." -dijo casi en un susurro. Robbie, por otro lado (y por tercera vez) estuvo al borde de un paro cardiaco.

"No tienes que largarte ya?" -dijo, recuperándose un poco. Sportacus se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, cuidadosamente abriendo la escotilla y saliendo lo más silenciosamente posible.

"Te encontré!" -escucho decir a Trixie y, por un momento, pensó que se refería a el, pero casi inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Ziggy, quien se había escondido detrás de un árbol.

"No. El juego aun no termina..." -dijo Sportacus mientras bajaba de nuevo y miraba a Robbie, quien ahora se había depositado en la silla naranja. Sportajerk se quedó parado unos momentos, un poco incómodo. ¿Que se supone que haria hasta que lo encontraran? _'Por supuesto'_ pensó.

A continuacion se dedicó a hacer una serie de flexiones, a lo que Robbie mostró una mueca de desagrado. _'Urgh... Ejercicio... Quiero pastel'_ pensó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Regresó con un enorme pedazo y se sentó de nuevo, dispuesto a devorarse el preciado postre.

"Eso no es para nada saludable, sabes, Robbie?" -comentó Sportacus desde su posición en el suelo.

"Si tienes algun problema con eso, guárdatelo porque a mi no me interesa." -Como para probar su punto, Robbie tomó una gran cucharada de pastel y se rellenó la boca con ello. El odioso Sportacus solo sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

_'Estúpido elfo... ¿Estás conciente de los sacrificios que hago sólo para tenerte cerca¡Y ni siquiera me lo agradeces! Sólo estás ahí curioseando y corriendo y flexionando esos músculos y--'_

"Robbie?" -Sportajerk interrumpió los pensamientos del villano- "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes una mirada un poco... extraña" -Dijo Sportacus imitando el gesto de Robbie hace unos segundos.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Sportasnore, estoy perfectamente bien. No necesito que estés preocupandote por mí." -Respondió Robbie, fingiendo indignación. _'Aunque no estaría mal...'_

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_'...89...90...91...92...93...94...95...96...'_

"¿Nunca te cansas?" -Renegó Robbie cansado ya de contar los salto que el duende daba con un cable que se encontró Dios-sabe-donde

"Pues... Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Tienes una manzana o una naranja?" -Dijo Sportacus poniendose de pie.

_'¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?' _Robbie frunció el seño.- "No. Lárgate ya."

"¿Ni un solo dulce sano?" -Preguntó el elfo azul con un aire de decepción.- "Me sorprendes, Robbie..." -En realidad no, pero parecía la forma pefecta de comenar un sermón, y Robbie pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a otra habitación donde Sportacus no lo podía ver. Se escuchaban ruidos como de martillazos. Tal parecía que Robbie había decidido trabajar con tal de no pensar en cierto duende de los deportes.

_'No necesito ningún sermón tuyo, muchas gracias. Preferiría escucharte gemir mi nombre mientras paso mis labios por tu--'_

"¿Robbie?"

"¡MIERDA!" -Robbie dejó caer el martillo, sorprendido por la proximidad de Sportacus. Por desgracia, la herramienta aterrizó sobre el pie de cierto genio malvado, quien soltó una sarta de maldiciones.

"Lo siento Robbie, pero no me escuchabas"

Fue entonces que Robbie se dio cuenta de dónde estaban las manos de Sportaimbécil. Sus mejillas tomaron un agradable color escarlata mientras retiraba dichas manos de su cintura.

"Pues... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" -Robbie se recuperó... solo un poco.

"¿Tienes algo divertido qué hacer aquí abajo?" -Preguntó Sportacus mientras miraba de un lado a otro. A Robbie se le ocurrían varias cosas divertidas que podría hacer con Sportacus...

"Pensé que estabas jugando con los mocosos..." -Se limitó a decir, tragándose las ganas de recorrer el cuerpo del hombre frente a él con sus labios.

_'Tengo que alejarme antes de que haga algo que después lamente'_

Al tiempo que lo pensaba, Robbie se dio un paso hacia atrás, a lo que el elfo dio uno hacia adelante. Esto se repitió unas siete veces. Al parecer, había encontrado una nueva fuente de entretenimiento: acosar a Robbie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Espero con todo mi negro y pequeño corazoncito que hayas disfrutado esto... Si así fue, mandame un review y dimelo, y espera el segundo capitulo...y si no te gustó... pues tambien mandame un review...**


End file.
